deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo is one of the main protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He appeared in the 6th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, where he fought against his brothers, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael. History Leonardo was a pet turtle along with three others who had been bought by a boy, but the boy tripped and the four turtles fell into a sewer drain. At the time, Hamato Yoshi had been hiding in the sewer from his enemy, Oroku Saki, and had become a friend of the rats living down there. Hamato was overjoyed to find four new friends, and welcomed the turtles into his home. At some point after, Hamato noticed the turtles covered in a glowing substance, and he touched the substance himself. The turtles had most recently touched Yoshi, causing them to quickly evolve into humanlike turtles. Hamato, having just been exposed to the rats, became a human rat. Hamato saw the turtles' potential to challenge the one responsible for the mutations to change him back to a human, and trained them in the art of ninjutsu, and naming them after some of his favorite Renaissance artists – Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. Michelangelo was given an orange mask, carries around nunchucks, and tends to be the comedy relief of the team and prefers to have fun more than focus. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 5'2" *Weight: 180 lbs. *Master of Ninjitsu, Nunchakus, Oriki-Gusari, & Whirling Pizzas *Party Dude *Favorite Color: Orange Nunchucks *Also called 'Nunchakus' *Overcomplicated *Looks Cool? Maybe? *Farming Tool *Good for strangling *Obviously, Mikey strangles foes off-screen Gallery File:Michelangelo_(Sprite).png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Mikey's_Kusarigama_Nunchuks.jpg|Michelangelo's Nunchucks and Kusarigama Trivia *Michelangelo is the combatant to last the shortest amount of time before being killed, lasting only seconds before being murdered by Leonardo. *Both Wiz and Boomstick seem to dislike him, as Wiz criticized all of his actions, said his nunchucks were horrible, and called him a retard, while Boomstick said he acted stoned and said his weapon was the bong. Both agreed at the end of his analysis that he shouldn't win. **Michelangelo's the only DB combatant that Wiz and Boomstick predicted to lose in the analysis before the fight. *Michelangelo and his three opponents are the first to fourth Nickelodeon characters to appear, with the next three being Toph Beifong, The Shredder and Aang. ** He and his three opponents are also the first to fourth TMNT characters to appear, with the next one being The Shredder. * Michelangelo and his three opponents are the first to fourth Comic Book characters in Death Battle to not be from Marvel or DC, with the next six being Spawn, Bucky O'Hare, Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck, The Shredder and The Mask. * Michelangelo and his three opponents are the second to fifth turtles to appear, after Koopa Troopa, and with the next three being Blastoise, Gamera and Bowser. References * Michelangelo on Wikipedia * Michelangelo on TMNTPedia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Mutant Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Turtles Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Combatants